The 51st Hunger Games: Surpassing The Quell
by Katniss-Peeta Mellark
Summary: The Gamemakers step up their game to make it better than the Quarter Quell. Twenty-Four will die, and One will win.
1. District 1's Reaping

_**District 1's Reaping**_

Emmae Kaesher's POV

I struggled to wake up this morning. This morning of the Reaping. I was going to volunteer today. I was scared for my mother and my brother and sister. I was scared that they would watch me die in this game.

I got up and threw my navy blue dress on. I brushed out my dark brown hair, which flowed down my shoulders and back like a curtain. I'm tall, about 5'8, with hazel eyes. I have a fair complexion, and unlike the rest of my family, I have absolutely no freckles.

I look around the room I share with my sister and my mom and find my necklace. Its a silver chain with a locket of my mom and my dad in it. I slip it over my head and head over to my sister's bed.

Sitting down next to her, I whisper in her ear. "Get up sleepyhead." I walk out to the hall and knock on my brother's door as I pass.

Making it to the kitchen, I pull out a loaf of bread and some honey. Spreading the honey on the bread, I look for my mother. As usual, she's on the porch, staring at what used to be her garden. It was destroyed by the peacekeepers when they came for my dad. He made that garden for her. She's never been the same. She withdrew from us and sits out there.

I coax some bread into her and head back inside.

"Alex! Nina! Breakfast!" I yell, too impatient for them to come groggily down the stairs. When they finally make down, I tell them I have to go to the Reaping. They nod, and I tell them to watch over mom.

I turn and leave so they don't see the tears in my eyes.

* * *

Logan Huntzberger's POV

I attacked the dummy with malice. Today's the Reaping, and even though Dad is trying to get me to volunteer, I'm not going to. Just because he won in a Quell doesn't mean I have to get up there and win for him. I hate the Games because they claimed my brother, Alexander, last year when twice as many tributes were forced to be Reaped.

Alexander died with only four tributes left. He was mauled to death by mutts.

That's part of the reason I hate the Games. They're also barbaric and ruthless.

I go back upstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a fistful of grapes and some cider, I head up to get changed for the reaping. I threw on my black shirt and my soft khaki pants. I slipped on my ring that my mother gave me, and headed out to meet Honor, Brian and Sid.

"Hey Honor, have you seen Dad? Or did he already head over?"I asked.

"He already headed over. " She replied. "But he told me to tell you that this is your year to volunteer."

"Yeah well, like I will volunteer." I said.

Honor gasped. "No, don't."

I smiled at her as we split off into groups.

"Good luck, sister." I called as I stepped into the eighteen year old's pen.

I saw my dad up on stage, dressed nicely in a suit and looking attentive towards the mayor. He won the 25th Hunger Games. He wants his only son to gamble his life to win honor like he did.

* * *

I make it to the square with seconds to spare.

The escort has just finished welcoming everyone here and the mayor is looking down. The Victors are looking happy to be there.

Then the escort walks over and reads the girl's name.

It was a twelve year old, she looked like Nina. My heart broke.

"I volunteer!" I yell.

I see another girl getting ready to take my place. I walk over to her and punch her in the gut. "No one volunteer." I said, even though most of me was hoping someone would.

And I take my place on the stage.

Some of the Victors are nodding. Some looked at me with approval.

* * *

My dad was watching me. He looked at me and nodded.

The escort wasted no time in getting the boy's name.

"Logan Huntzberger!" He called.

I looked at Honor. She fainted.

I looked at my dad. He nodded.

I walked up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?" The escort asked.

Not one person raised their hand.

My dad got up and clapped me on the back.


	2. District 2's Reaping

_**District 2's Reaping**_

Tay Quinsey's POV:

I bounced out of bed, and I walked downstairs, excited for the Reaping. I was going to volunteer! My parents support this idea, and I am pretty qualified for the games.

I'm very good at identifying plants and if they're poisonous. I have trained since I was very young, mainly with a small dagger, to be ready for the war, but now I can use my skills in the arena.

My parents are waiting, mainly because they let me sleep in. My twin sister is already in her reaping clothes, a light yellow dress with a white ribbon. There's a small feast waiting, some berries, bread, and some cold milk. Since we are richer, we're better off than the others who decided to fight against the capitol.

My parents are high-ranking officials and are favored because they fought with the Capitol during the rebellion. I rarely see them, besides, I'm in training most of the time anyway.

I ate and then got ready for the Reaping. My mom had laid out a white sundress and a blue ribbon for me. Putting my blond hair in a ponytail, I ran down to meet my family to walk to the square. Since they let me sleep in, we're already late.

My sister and I slipped under the thirteen's rope in time for our district's escort, Thulme, who actually dresses decently, to call out the girl's name. "Tyrell Star!" She looked twelve, and she was absolutely terrified. I saved her the walk.

Smiling, I yelled "I Volunteer!" Walking smugly to the stage, I meet Thulme.

"Oh how nice! Our first volunteer! What's your name?"

"Taylor Quinsy! I will bring pride to this district!" I shouted, on my way to victory.

The crowd cheered.

I smiled.

* * *

Mace Trap's POV:

Father was drunk, as usual. He spends most of the money on liquor and we live in the poorer part of town. It's worse when he's drunk because if I don't get any of my traps right he beats me. That's why I strive for perfection. I have to catch the animals so we can eat anyway.

As I climb out of bed, I step on a broken bottle. My hand flies to my pounding head and I realize he was drunk last night. He must have been watching me, beating me, just because I look like my mom.

I pull on my clothes and walk downstairs. Sitting on the table is two rolls and a piece of cheese.

"Bastard." I mutter. Almost swallowing them whole, I steal the money from his booze jar. There will be hell to pay later, but for now I don't care. We need more food.

At the market, I am able to get really good prices that no one else does. I think of how when I was starving, I beat a shopkeeper mercilessly for food. He practically gave me the whole store, and now it's our source of income. I laugh at the memory, and everyone shrinks away. I smile even more. Buying some grain, cheese and meat, I store my purchases in my bag.

I head to the outskirts of the town where most of the animals are. I spend most of the day trapping an elk in my snare. The brute's leg had broken, and I smile. Now, to the fun part. I pick up a rather large stick and beat the animal. Lucky for it, its unconscious. For now at least. I leave it for later.

I must attend the Reaping. I head home, and I hear him as I reach the steps.

" Ungrateful punk!" A couple of crashes and some glass breaking.

I sneak around the back door and make it up to my room. I dress quickly, but that isn't enough. He grabs my shoulder and I instinctively reach over my shoulder and snap his wrist. He brings his other arm and punches me in the gut. I fake a punch and duck under his outstretched arm, and make my way to the square, two minutes late to the Reaping.

In time for our escort, a short bald man with an orange suit, call my name.

"Mace Trap!"

I walk up to the stage, confident. I can win with my traps and I quite good looking, have medium dark hair, olive skin and very green eyes. So I can win over the sponsors. I grow more confident as I walk up the steps.


	3. District 3's Reaping

_**District 3's Reaping**_

Jasper Song's POV

I fly off the balance beam and land on my feet. Not even pausing, I vault over a bar and karate chop a dummy in the head.

I brush my hair out of my eyes and head over to the door. I fix my red jacket and I smooth my black pants. I was decked out in my favorite clothes for the Reaping. My brother, Jeremy, waited with Jessie while I finished my routine.

"Hey. Thanks for waiting." I said. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I swear if you fly any higher you'll become a girl."

We headed out to the green courtyard, only pausing to watch a particular girl training with a spear. She's fast, small, and deadly. I've watched her from afar since I first saw her. She has beautiful red hair and a pretty face with green eyes. I've never talked to her, and I've never even gotten the courage.

She waked over to us. I looked away. Jeremy nudged me.

"Hey Jessie! Are you volunteering this year?" She asked. "Um. No. I'm not one to volunteer early." Jessie said looking uncomfortable.

"What about you Jeremy?" She asked. "Nope. I've almost made it scott free." He said.

"You, Jasper?" She said. "Um, no." I said trying not to stare. "Well best of luck anyway. I guess I'll see you later. " She said.

Jessie had said something but I didn't notice. Jeremy nudged me again.

"I said, Do you want to grab a bite before we head over there?" Jessie repeated.

"I guess we can grab a bite on the way over. I'm not really hungry." I said.

I guess being in District 3 is sort of a privilege. Our kids are fed more and they train when they aren't working. We head by the Bakery and grab a few rolls. I bit into one.

"Mmmm. These are still warm." I say.

"MMhm. They're good!" Jessie agrees. By now we've made it to the square, where tons of people try to pack in.

"Bye! And good luck!" Jessie says as we break off. Jeremy and I split off to the guys' section and listen to the mayor recite the same speech he says every year. He hands our mic to the escort and he takes it from him.

"Well! District Three! Welcome to this year's Reaping! Boys first!"

The short man with a little too much bright orange clothes staggers over to the bowl. He reaches a paunchy hand into the bowl and grabs a slip. He staggers back to the microphone.

"Jasper Song!" He says.

I look at Jeremy. He nods.

I walk forward, ready to accept that I will be going into the arena.

Ready to accept I will have no chance with Alyssa.

* * *

Alyssa Ayron's POV

I rolled out of bed this morning to my mom yelling. "Get your butt down here now!" She yelled. I threw on my training clothes and practically fly into the other room in the house. Her loud steps filled the silence as she stomped up the stairs. "I know you're awake! Get over here!" She yelled again. More stomping comes from the other room and she starts swearing. I must've fallen back asleep because I'm being yanked out of my hiding place.

"You little whore! When I tell you to come, you come!" She yelled, breathing her disgusting beer breath in my face. I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "You think you're better than I am? Huh? How come? 'Cause your daddy is a victor?" She's screaming now, and on the edge of a break down.

"My dad is a victor?" I ask quietly.

She slapped me across the face.

I took a step back. Two. Three. I sprint to the training grounds, the only place I can go to get away. Picking up a spear, I spend about half the morning stuck in my thoughts, until I notice some kids watching me.

I head over to them, looking who's there. It's that Jeremy kid and his brother, Jasper. Their friend Jessie.

"Hey Jessie! Are you volunteering this year?" I asked.

"Um. No. I'm not one to volunteer early." Jessie said, looking rather uncomfortable.

"What about you Jeremy?" I said turning to the older brother. Jasper was trying to look away, trying to look uninterested.

"Nope. I've almost made it scott free." He said.

"You, Jasper?"I asked, turning to him.

"Um, no." He was trying not to stare.

"Well best of luck anyway. I guess I'll see you later. "I said, walking away. I picked up the spear and put it back on the rack. I headed over to the store and bought some bread. I hid them and then ran back to my house, careful not to make a sound entering the door. I crept into my room and threw on my Reaping outfit, which was a white dress and a red sash. It made my red hair look good, which is so hard to do here, because everything is shades of grey. My green eyes were a gift from my dad, whom I guess is a victor of District 3. My mom's never talked about him, so its kinda a shock when I found out he's a victor. Just, Which one?

I eat the bread and leave half a loaf on the table. I check on my mom and she's drinking again. I sigh and head out of the door. I join the crowds going to the square and get there just as the mayor starts in on his speech. I spend the next minutes staring at the Victors. There's Beetee and Wiress, who won a while ago. There's three other victors, two guys and a girl. I don't know their names, but one of the guys look a little like me. Another has brown hair and looks chiseled. The girl looks in her mid thirties and has shoulder length blonde hair.

I shake my fixation enough to see Jasper Song get picked. I gasp. I've liked him since I had first saw him training. He's a year older than me, and is really good with people. He'll have no problem winning.

"Now for the girls!" Our escort calls.

Time to pay attention.

"Alyssa Ayron!" He calls.

I gasp again. I then take long strides to the stage, almost running.

* * *

I almost cry. She got picked.

I watched as the girl of my dreams gets Reaped.

She runs up to the stage and smiles.

My Alyssa is going to the Games.

I wonder if she knows I love her.

* * *

I guess I'll never know my dad.

Or he'll be the one to mentor me.


	4. District 4's Reaping

_**District 4's Reaping**_

Levi Alexander's POV

In the dream I was running. I was sprinting on a dark surface, with these running shoes, and I was free. I had no worries, no fences. It was just me and the road. The wind blew in my medium blond hair. I breathed in the sweet air of the mountains. I've always wanted to see the mountains. My emerald eyes saw everything. And suddenly, a dark brown shape hurls out of the trees and heads towards me. In its hand is a knife. And the face is absolutely gleeful, as the young boy heads towards me. And then it isn't me. I'm watching as my dad is cut up by a kid who looks not even fifteen. His last dying breaths were "The box." and "Run." Barely whispers, reach my ears, and I disappear into the green foliage.

I always wake up before I find what my dad wanted me to find. I 'd ask my mom, but she's busy. So each day I wake up and fish, thinking about what box. I guess I'll ask her today.

"LEVI! Time for breakfast!" She yells. I head down stairs in my Reaping outfit, a light green shirt with tan pants, which I think goes really well with my green eyes and my blond hair.

"Hey mom, did Dad ever mention a box to you?" I ask, right as I sit down.

"Actually, I ah, have the box. He told me to give it to you when you're nineteen. He said you wouldn't be ready. " My mom said.

She's fair, with freckles, brown hair and green eyes. She hands me a plate. On it was an egg, and a little bit of bread. I got up and got a glass of milk.

"Eat up. It's Reaping Day, and We're going to be late." She said, bustling around the house getting ready.

I practically ate the plate I was so hungry. Even though we fishermen get more food, its still not enough. I finish and carry my stuff to the sink and rinse it of. "Mom!"I holler.

"Let's go!" She came downstairs and we headed out, and soon we reach the square. I saw glimpses of my crew, who were all a year older than me. I am the second to youngest on all of the boats, but I look like I'm one of the older ones. Well defined muscles, tall build, I look a lot like my dad. I don't really miss him, because I' didn't know that much about him.

I get in line and hit my friend Hunt on the back. "What's up Sauce?" I ask. We call him sauce because in school he used to eat this one sauce that was actually delicious, and easy to make out of our food we get here.

"He's already picked the girl. And he's about to pick the boy." He replied.

Our escort, who, surprisingly normal looking, heads over to the boys' bowl. Reaching his hand in, he plucks a slip from inside the bowl. Walking on his green shoes, he heads to the microphone.

"Levi Alexander!" He reads.

My blood goes cold. I freeze. Was that really me?

"Levi!" He yells again. By now all the eyes in the crowd were looking at me. Peacekeepers headed toward me, and I take those twenty steps to the stage, carefully counting each one, trying to remain sane.

* * *

Becky Dresden's POV

My parents are looking for me again. For the last 5 hours, I've had the house to myself. I had wanted to have fun, but every minute I worry about what they'll do to me. Will it be my arms? legs? fingers? toes? I have asked that question over and over. I have pondered every single answer, and I still don't know what will happen. I run away frequently, but this time I stayed, and pretended I left. Ha. They're in for it now, but I'll be in for it later. The last two hours I spent giving food to all the poor kids. I emptied the pantry. And I gave them money. Sure, The Parents will probably beat me. Sure, I'll probably break something. And I can't run, because my legs have been broken before. I'll give away their stuff to make others happy, and I'll suffer for others happiness. But it's worth it. When those little kids get food or money from me, I feel as if I'm not alone in the world. I steal the ornamental weapons and hide them. I wreck the lights and sell the velvets. I know I sound insane, but I hate them. They don't know how to raise a child.

Besides, I'm not even His child. My dad's from the poor district, who was married to my mom, but He came along, forced my mom to renounce their vows and married her. My dad was left with my brothers, who are both a year older than me. I go down there as much as I can, but it's not enough. _He_ beats me when I get back, and I wish that _He_ never came here.

"HEY. GET DOWN HERE GIRL." He yells.

I walk slowly down the stairs. Crap. They found out I'm still here. I had tried to make it look like a burglary.

"NOW!"

I sprint down the rest of the stairs. He grabs my wrist.

"You will volunteer to pay for that little stunt." He growls.

I quickly shake my head. He pulls my arm back.

"You will." He said letting my arm go. I turn to leave. He turns to me and slaps me across the face.

Tears from in my eyes. '_This isn't fair._' I think._ "Life isn't fair."_ A little voice says.

I limp up the stairs. My right leg still hasn't healed fully from the last time it was broken. I slip on my light yellow dress, and let my hair down. I look in the mirror. If it weren't for the scars, I would look 14, maybe even 13, with my long blonde hair and blue eyes. I turn away after I see the red mark from the slap. Grabbing my bracelet, I head to the square. I make it before everyone else, shielding my face with my hair. Soon our mayor launches into his speech, talking about the Dark Days and the rebellion. Then our escort, ( who, might I add, looks fairly attractive) walks over to the Reaping bowl. I wait, letting the tension rise. He walks to the microphone and reads a name. I don't even hear it because I'm already walking to the stage.

"I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute." I said, choking on the last word.

The escort claps. "Great!" He says in a voice that suggests it isn't great at all.

I climb the steps, freeing myself from my past.


	5. District 5's Reaping

**_District 5's Reaping_**

Energy Unil's POV

I bolt out of the shop.

"Get out of here ruffian!" A shopkeeper, fat and bald, comes running out of the store.

I jump the fence, my treasure hidden in my pocket for now. I hear curses behind me and realize that he had tried to follow me, but he fell on his butt.

I laugh. "Good luck catching me!" I yell.

He's getting up now, red in the face. I sprint as fast as I can back to the orphanage, and jump in bed, hiding my treasure.

Soon all of the girls have gone downstairs, and I pull it out. Warm, round, and fairly big, I take a bite out of the warm bread.

"Delicous." I think.

I quickly devour the warm bread before anyone can come up and try to get some. I throw on my Reaping clothes. I wander downstairs with my sky blue ruffle blouse, and my blue pencil skirt with silver flats, running my hands on the crinkly old grey wallpaper. The orphanage has next to no money theses days. I'm sick of living here.

I barely remember my parents but I'm sure their house is better. I've been here for ten years, and have not made a single friend. I don't want one. Since my parents had died, I've had trouble trusting people. I eat our standard breakfast of grain bread and some berries.

I make my way to the Reaping, hoping some poor little kid won't get picked. I arrive just as our escort, a thin, yellow haired woman named Helga, walked over to the girl's Reaping ball.

I wondered how long it took for her to style her hair each morning.

Lost to what was going on, I gave a start as someone pushed me forward. I looked around, and everyone around me was looking at me sympathetically.

I realized with horror that Helga had called my name.

I was going into the Hunger Games. "Good thing I have issues trusting people. Now I won't have to worry about allies and then killing them. " I think. I slowly walk up to the stage, not even bothering to look scared.

* * *

Ethan Jones's POV

I remember the first time I tasted ice cream. I remember the first time someone cared about me. I remember watching a tape of my dad on television. Maybe that's why we are well off. He won a Hunger Games. I'm not sure which one, because he doesn't like to talk about it. But i know that I am special because I am a victor's child. I think constantly about what would happen to my family if he mentored me and I died. I can't bear to think of the grief that would put him through. And him losing my mother to me being born, and then me? I'm always afraid he'll get in trouble and I will be carted off to the Capitol to await my fate. I think about this every night, and wake up with the same dream.

I was having the most wonderful dream. There was no Hunger Games, and I was walking with my girlfriend on the beach. Kids played, parents laughed, and people were healthy. I bought some ice cream, chocolate, and we shared it. I tried to get off my chin, and we ended up laughing in the sand. By now the ice cream had melted, so we threw it out. The day ended when I walked her home and we kissed.

That's when I woke up.

I had never had a girlfriend before, and I wanted someone who would care about me. I also wanted a free world so I could see the beach. My dad has been to it, and frequently he tells me stories of it.

I looked at the clock."Shit." I muttered. My parents left early, so I ended up waking up ten minutes before the Reaping. I threw on my light blue shirt and my khaki pants and grabbed a bagel.

I hurried down the steps, and I nearly ran all the way to the square. I slipped under the rope and tried to see how far they had gotten. A girl in a light blue shirt and matching skirt already stood on the stage, looking horrified.

"Ethan Jones!"

A thin lady with yellow hair called out, much too enthusiastically. I froze.

"Ethan Jones!" She called again.

By now everyone was looking at me. I tried to erase my face, but I think I came across as eager, with my bounding steps.

"Well, shake hands!" She chirped as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"You two look like a lovely couple! Did you plan on matching?" She asked.

"No. It was a coincidence." The girl growled.

Then it hits me. I am going to the arena, and my dad will be mentoring me.


	6. District 6's Reaping

_**District 6's Reaping**_

Kushina Shadowheart's POV

District 6 is horrible. I hate it. It's desolate, dark, and just sucks. I can't wait to get out of here.

I sneak some food off a counter. I run and hide in my spot, just around the corner. I guess the shop owner didn't care today.

I nibble on the food, dreading the Reaping. I hate the Capitol and everything they come up with.

The peacekeepers were the ones who destroyed my family. My brother died in the Games. My mother died of grief. My dad got shot getting food for us. My twin, Hannah, was taken to another district.

I was left here to starve.

I'm eighteen. My name has been in the Reaping bowl more times than I care to count. I give any leftover grain to the orphanage.

I'm going to run. I've heard of District 13, far to the north of District 12. Today. After the Reaping.

I run back to the abandoned building I now live in. I dig out the nicest clothes I can find and head to the reaping.

* * *

Garret Venil's POV

He's so beautiful. And strong. I like the way his hair falls into his eyes while he's working. I like the way he laughs, how it lights up his whole face.

I wish he knew I liked him.

I started forward when the bell rang, signaling the end of our shift. We make the gadgets and stuff that makes the trains and the hovercraft run. I threw down my lever and headed to the door, wiping the sweat from my brow. It's hot and exhausting in here.  
As we spill out into the warm air, I take a deep breath.

I love the way District 6 wakes up from the night. People on the late shifts stream into the dawn tinged streets and people on the early shifts awaken to a pink sky. The smoke drifts into the sky in spirals, and the wind is not there.

I glance around and realize I'm the only one left on the street. I hurry back to my mom and dad. I want to get to talk to them this morning of the Reaping. In an hour, they'll be leaving for the early shift and I will be leaving for the Reaping.

I make it home just in time.

I walk in the door, making it look like I didn't run there.

"Morning Mom, Dad." I say, reaching for a roll.

"Morning. And good luck today son, I have to go." With that, my dad leaves, ruffling my hair like he used to.

"Morning Garret. I have a token to give you. It was your grandfather's." She held out a dark, thick cord. A small sliver disk was strung on it.

"Thank you Mom, its wonderful." I said, slipping it around my neck.

"Good luck, and may God bless you." She said.

Religion was illegal here, but my family was raised on it. We spoke quietly when we talked about it. We were careful.

"Have a good day!" I call after her.

I went to my room and exchanged my clothes for a dark grey shirt and some light brown pants. Smoothing my brown, almost black, hair back, I studied my reflection. I was strong, and my body showed it. I had grey eyes, and a scar across my left arm from a fight when I was fourteen. I checked my reflection one more time, and headed to the Justice Building in the middle of the District.

* * *

The escort was blabbing about her hair. The mayor was picking his teeth. The two Victors were deep in conversation.

And I was drawing plans in the dirt.

By now people had started to show up, and I stopped drawing. It was a matter of time before the Reaping, and I needed to pay attention.

* * *

I arrived just in time for the mayor's speech.

When he finished, everyone was sweating because of the heat. Everyone was nervous too.

The escort, a thin, white haired man, was at the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games! Ladies First!" He babbled.

I watched him walk across to the girl's ball.

* * *

He was picking the girl's slips now.

I payed close attention, wishing, hoping, all along with everyone else, that it would not be me.

He read the slip.

"Kushina Shadowheart!" He bubbled. "Come on up!'

I stared.

Everyone else stared back.

I walked up to the stage and looked out at the District. Some people were muttering.

I looked out at my home, and for the first time, liking it.

* * *

I watched her take the stage.

Then I watched the escort walk over to the boy's ball, remove a slip, and walk over to the microphone.

And I watched as he called my name.

"Garret! Garret Venil!" He shouted.

The boy of my dreams looked at me and nodded.

I smiled, and walked to the stage. He had noticed me.


	7. District 7's Reaping

**_District 7's Reaping_**

Mikkael O' Flynn's POV

I walked back from the forest. These days can be so long. Today I believe it's even longer, because it's Reaping day. I'm not very worried, because my name has only been in there ten times. It's my fifth year, and my name has been in there less than everyone else, so I'm not going to be picked.

As I head into the house that I share with my mother, I smell fresh bread. "Mmmm. Is there bread in the oven?" I ask. She comes out of the kitchen, her brown hair hanging around her face, and her cheeks are rosy from the heat. She smiles. "Not unless you have your Reaping outfit on. It'll be done in a few minutes." She said, guiding me to my bedroom. "I laid it out on your bed." "OK. Thanks mom."

I walked in and shut the door. Taking my work clothes off, I put on my outfit of a dark green shirt and tan pants. I take a look at the mirror and try to fix my hair. I turn my head and make sure my scar isn't as visible when I turn my head to the right. I walk into the hall and nearly hit the door frame. Gosh, I was getting tall.

"Mikkael!" I head to the kitchen. "Yum. Smells good." I said, cutting the bread. I take a piece, and take a big bite. "Delicious." I said. "We're having more later, so don't eat it all." She replied. "Mikkael! Come out! We need to go!" Garret called. I kiss my mom and head over to the door. "See you later!" I call.

I head out in the cold weather. "Hey buddy what's up?" I say to Garret.

"Nothing, you know that." He says.

I laugh. "Race you there. We might make it before they pick a guy!" I say. Neck and neck, we make it to the sixteen year olds just as a girl's name is called.

* * *

Janice Summers's POV

I throw the knife. With a satisfying thunk in the trunk of the tree, it sticks. I don't stop running and I pull the knife out. I sprint to my next target and throw the knife at it. THUNK. Direct hit. I spend two hours doing this every day. I throw the knife while I run. By now I am the fastest kid in my school, and I'm really deadly with that knife. Satisfied with my training, I slow down and look for breakfast. "There." I breathe. A really plump rabbit sat looking at me. "Mistake." I thought. Before it knew what hit it, it was dead.

I ran back into the district, ever watchful of the peacekeepers. I slip through my hole and head to my house, which everybody thinks is haunted. Good for me. They don't even try to walk up the drive. In the middle of overgrown woods, the house is something of an old cabin. Its made out of wood, and looks like a neat pile of sticks. Oh well. Its got a roof and four walls. I head inside and start a fire and toss the skinned rabbit into the pan. I walk over to the table and mash up some thyme I found. I threw those into the pan too.

I headed upstairs and put on my Reaping outfit, a nice red dress with a white ribbon around the middle. I brushed my long blonde hair and took a look in the mirror. My sharp features and my coal black eyes come from my father, whom I have never known. I get my hair from my mother, who died when I was ten.

Delicious rabbit floats up from downstairs. I hear a bang, and instantly on alert, I slip my shoes on and head downstairs. A little kid had sneaked up and hit the house. "Ah. A dare. " I thought. I stomped my feet, and the kids ran off screaming. I laughed. It's fun living out here.

Then there's a knock on the door. And then nothing. I walk over to it, and open it. There, on the porch, sits a basket with food. Bread, coins, fruit. My stomach rumbles. Each year a mysterious package is placed at my door, and each year I have enough food. But I like fresh game better. I suspect it's from my father, so I hid the money and eat the food along with my rabbit. I wipe my face and head out, careful to not let anyone know where I actually live.

This is going to be my third reaping, and my name's in there six times. I'm not really worried about it. Occasionally someone will volunteer. I enter the square and follow the routine. Soon all of us are being herded like cattle into the fourteen year old pen. The mayor, a rather skinny man for someone of his status, begins to read the history. I stare at the victors, wondering about if they volunteered or were Reaped.

Our escort, whom I associate with a bird, teeters over to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She chirps. "Shall we do the ladies?"

She walks over to the glass bowl, and pulls out a name. She walks back to the microphone.

"Our first tribute, Janice Summers. "

I gasp. The odds are not in my favour this year. I think of my family, and remember I have none.

* * *

I watched her walk to the stage. She looks tough. Well, we might have a winner this year. The escort walks over to the bowl and pulls out a slip, clearly freezing in her florescent dress.

She jogs to the microphone and shouts " Mikkael O' Flynn!" Trying to regain her breath, she shouts again. "Mikkael O' Flynn!"

This time it's more impatient, and I realize that she is calling my name. A peacekeeper shoves me with her gun.

"Get moving."She growls.

I walk slowly, and lift my head up high. Now everyone will see my scar, and it says I'm tough. I look at the girl on the stage, and realize that I just might have to kill her to get back from the Games. My mother cannot handle this again. Since my brother died when he was 12, she has become less jubilant. I worked hard to get her this happy, and now I know I worked for nothing.


	8. District 8's Reaping

_**District 8's Reaping**_

Emily Carmilla Blaise's POV

I've spent the past three hours, running around the district. Whenever I couldn't sleep, I have taken to running. The feel of the wind in my hair, the steady rhythm of my feet and my heart. The pure power I feel when I take those long strides, and the thoughts vanishing from my mind. I can't sleep. Even if I was about to pass out, then I still couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was reaping day, and I will be yet again faced with the possibility of my future holding nothing but death. Even though I'm only fourteen, my names been in there almost twenty times.

I've been taught to work hard to earn more, and I usually take longer and longer shifts in order to earn an extra dollar or two. Each day I come home, exhausted, grimy, and I smell of gross factory smoke. But my whole family works, and we still have trouble feeding the three of us. I live in the outskirts of town, just on the edge of the district, where there is actually green grass. I like to sit in the grass and look at the flowers and the bees. I think about how nice it would be free in this country.

Finished with my run, I circle back to my house. By now my parents should be up and starting breakfast. Gosh I am hungry. I laugh. We're always hungry here. I have no problem assuming that the other districts are as hungry as we are.

I open the wood door and head to my room. "Morning!" I yell. "Good morning!" I hear from the other room. "You're clothes are on your bed!" My mom yells. "Thanks!" I yell back. We have a small house, but it's hard for us because we're around so much loud noise at the factories. Even though we're given earplugs, they don't work very well. I snort. The Capitol doesn't care about us as long as they get their goods. Well, they should care if they want us to work for them.

I pick up my light yellow dress. My mom thinks it brings out the green in my usually grey eyes. I think it makes me look darker than I really am. My freckles stand out even more. I reach up and twist my hair into a bun. I really love my chocolate brown hair. Too bad its hard to get shampoo here. It would shine even more if I could wash it properly. I probably won't happen unless I marry a victor. But I don't want my children to be eligible for the Reaping.

I head downstairs, hungry as usual. "What's for breakfast?" I ask. "Just some bread and honey." My dad says. "It's good honey." I take a piece and cover it in honey. Almost devouring the whole slice, I wait for my mom to come down so we can go to the Reaping. I hate going, but I have to go for four more years. I hate seeing us kids being picked for the Hunger Games and then dying with the whole country watching. For the Capitol's entertainment. That's beyond cruel.

I hug my mom before heading to the fourteen year olds' section. There I see Alexandra, who works in the same factory with me. I smile. "Emily! How are you?" She says. "Fine, thanks Alexandra. "I say, just as the mayor starts on the same speech we all have heard at least once.

I tune him out and pretend to pay attention.

* * *

Jonathan Maston's POV

I have nightmares as usual. The Voice tormented me about the fire. I blame myself for everything. So when my school burnt down, it was my fault.

Since then Voices in his head have been tormenting him saying things like  
'Just die already, Die... Burn like those you killed. Pathetic little baby, don't you know how stupid you are... Stupid!'

Oh they say much worse. But the problem is that the kid who actually started it got reaped last year. I feel bad that the Voices rule over common sense. I don't deserve this.

I live with my dad, who has no job, but he gets checks every month because he got injured in the factories. I work in the factories, sweating over trinkets for the Capitol citizens. I hate it. Its horrible. Sometimes I rig the trinkets to malfunction and break. I laugh, thinking of how some pampered citizen will think they'll get a new toy and be the talk of the town but when they get it, It'll break.

I roll out of bed slowly, trying not to aggravate my foot. I twisted it yesterday, and I need it. I throw on my clothes, a white shirt and some kakhis. I hastily try to flatten my curly dark hair as I rush to the bathroom.

Splashing some water on my face, I look in the mirror. For the thousandth time, I think about how my mother looked like. I never knew her, seeing as she died giving birth to me. My dad says I look just like her. I have her twinkling brown eyes and olive skin, but I want to see a picture of her. I guess that's my fault too.

I head downstairs and grab a bit to eat before heading out the door.

"I'll be back later Dad! I'll try to get some bread!" I yell.

"You come back to me son!" He yells back.

* * *

Emily's POV

I look up just as our escort walks over to the Reaping bowl. He reaches in his long nails and plucked the slip with the name of one unlucky child, as we all waited with baited breaths, hoping, praying it won't be us.

He reads the slip.

At first I don't catch what he says, so I listen again.

I hear words but they don't make sense. He says it a third time.

"Emily Blaise!"

No. It can't be. It's impossible. He's not calling me.

But he is. I am being lifted and carried to the stage. I walk up the steps myself.

I pass the escort and look at my parents. My mom's face is buried in my dad's shoulder. He's trying to look impassive, and I understand.

My parents were beating the odds when they had me.

I was born to accomplish the impossible. I was born to beat the system.

* * *

Jonathan's POV

I get to the square just as the mayor finishes.

"... And May the Odds Ever be in Your Favor." He says.

The escort, a thin, dark haired man, reaches into the girls bowl.

"Emily Blaise!" He calls.

Everyone's eyes go to a fourteen year old with a yellow dress. She looks small.

She looks up. She's confused and she listens to the girls name again.

"Emily Blaise!" He says again.

She goes pale, yet she doesn't move.

"Emily!" The escort's getting impatient.

A peacekeeper grabs her and carries her to the steps. She shakily steps onto the stage and gazes out at the crowd. Funny. She looks completely calm.

The escort heads over the boy's bowl. Wasting no time, he reaches in and plucks a slip out. He practically runs to the microphone.

"Jonathan Maston!" He says.

I look up. Is it true? Did he really call me?

"Jonathan!" He calls.

By now everyone is looking at me. From the corner of my vision I see a peacekeeper heading towards me.

Acting giddy, I run up to the stage. I grab the microphone.

"Give a cheer, District 8, for you're new victor!" I yell.

But it's too late, all of Panem has seen my hesitation.

* * *

**Okay! End of District 8 ! I'm going to do sponsers so, here's the first question: What is my favorite color? And should I do training and intervews? I am going to do the parade,and maybe one of those.**


	9. District 9's Reaping

**_District 9's Reaping_**

Serenity Moon's POV

"Seren! Get up! We're going to be late!"

I lived with Lily, Kim , Erik, Seth, Rory, and Amy and their parents. When I was three, my parents abandoned me on their doorstep. I already knew Lily, who is the same age as me. We had gone to pre-school together. Now we've ended up living together. Their parents are nice, and treat me like one of their children. Leon, her dad, is the mayor, so he provides the food for us. We have never taken terrasse.

Until this year, when he was killed while touring the mines. Now we live with Marylinn, her mom, and this year we have each taken three terrasse each. We scrape by, living in an old house in the poorer part of the District.

Unknown to everyone else, Lily and I each took three extra terrasse for the orphans that come by our door sometimes. I know how they feel, so it makes me feel good, to know that someone is at least looking after them.

I get dressed, thinking of the six times our names were in the bowl, and what Marylinn would do if she lost another loved one. I finger my straight blonde hair with red highlights in a ponytail, looking at my reaping outfit, which consists of a blue blouse, skirt, and sandals. I smile, satisfied, and slip my locket on. It's a crescent moon, supposed to bring me strength from my goddess, Artemis, who is the Greek goddess of hunting and wilderness. That's one of the things I remember from my parents.

I run downstairs, hungry for breakfast. But then again, we are always hungry. We ate our feast of grain buns and peaches, that Rory was able to steal off of a tree. When we usually stole food, it was a don't ask, don't tell policy. We all headed to the Reaping, Rory and Amy leading, because this year they were just watching.

"Hey, Lil, what if we just, didn't go? Like hide during the Reaping, and not get Reaped?" I asked. Lily laughed. "Yeah right. And I'm a unicorn."

We were about a block there, when we saw Jhon, Lily's boyfriend. I nudged her, and walked to the seventeen year olds area, and waited for our escort to start.

She did, and Lily slipped under and stood next to me. She poked me and rolled her eyes. " I know. Every year. The same thing." We giggled, and another girl shot us a dirty look. I stuck my tongue out at her and Lily and I laughed even harder.  
Now our escort was walking over to the glass bowl, but Lily and I didn't notice because I was in the midst of impersonating the girl who glared at us.

"Serenity Moon!"

Every head in the district whipped around and looked at me. I was impersonating the girl, unaware that my name had been called. Everyone looked at me sympathetically. Lily's face dropped.

"Serenity Moon!" Our escort called, getting a little impatient.

I heard my name and realized that they meant me. I looked. Peacekeepers were advancing on me, and Lily nudged me to the stage. I looked again, and realizing an opening, ran towards it.

I sprinted faster than I knew I could. I pushed through the crowds, and hightailed up the ally. I climbed onto the roof, and realized my mistake. There, less than three feet away, was a Peacekeeper. He grabbed me. I screamed and fought, and he carried me out to the stage. I watch the boy try to look eager. I watch as he bounds up the stage. We shake hands, him smiling, me scowling.

Soon I'll be in the arena of death.

* * *

Nate Shields's POV

I rolled out of bed and grimace. Yesterday during sports, I reopened one of the cuts on my legs playing football with my friends. I pull on my reaping clothes and I head over to my brothers' side of the room.

"Here let me help you with that guys." I said, helping them put their Reaping clothes on.

Once finished, we headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I m concerned for my brothers. It's their first Reaping, and they're terrified about going into the arena. My parents and I stretched the limit and entered my name more times so they didn't have to. My name has been in there twenty six times.

We eat our breakfast of tressae bread and some blueberries our dad had picked yesterday. Our parents come downstairs.

"Hey bud. " My dad said. I grinned as he ruffled one of the twin's hair. He whined.

"Aw cut it out." He said.

My mom's eyes were rimmed in red. I smiled at her. "Hey Nate, can you come over here please?" She said.

I walked over to the corner. She dropped her voice. " Would you volunteer if one of them was picked?" She said. I nodded.

She looked relived. " I don't want my babies in there." She said.

I realized that she wasn't talking about me. She wanted to keep them safe. She didn't say that she didn't want her children in there. She said she didn't want her _babies_ in there.

'She loves them more than me.' I think.

With a sick feeling in my stomach, I head to the Reaping, ahead of my family to get a glimpse of my friends. I see them, and we end up joking and laughing all the way there.

We all duck under the rope to see the girl run. She sprinted across the square and down into an ally. We hear screaming, and then the Peacekeepers return, one carrying her. She's kicking and screaming.

We hear the guy's name get picked by our short, flamboyant escort. "Nathan Shields!" He calls out jovially.

My smile melts from my face, and I quickly try to paste it back on. I need them to see me as strong as the others. I need to look deadly. I need to look strong. So I fake a smile, and practically run to the stage. I need to look eager if I'm going to get in with the Careers.

So I grab the microphone. " I'm Nate Shields, and I will win for this District!" I shout. A peacekeeper puts a hand on my shoulder.

No. Too soon, I am being led through the dusty halls of the Justice Building. I think about how i am going to get sponsors, and look down at my clothes. Not good. My short brown hair is spiky, my black outfit won't cut it. I will need to get new clothes when we're on the train.

Just then my parents ran in. My dad was standing still, not saying anything. My mom was weeping, and trying to pin something to me. Rough hands shake me. "You need to win, kid. Win for us. " My dad said. Then they were gone, probably never to see me again.


	10. District 10's Reaping

_**District 10's Reaping**_

Akiko Namizaki's POV

I wake early, trying not to wake Sakura and Drake up. I need to get a little bit of food for today, since I spent yesterday trying to get bread for today.

I grab my knife, and head to the fence. I freeze as I hear two Peacekeepers who are around the corner. I pull at the section of the fence that was torn a few years ago. And I receive a shock in return. The Peacekeepers turned the fence on today, probably trying to keep us in the District.

10 has had some escapees, but they were always caught. I heard that one guy made it to another District when all of the Peacekeepers were at the Reaping last year. I guess he's the one who made them turn on the fence this year.

Discouraged, I crawl out from the bushes, and make my way back to the house. I live on the outskirts of District 10, in an abandoned house with my younger siblings, Drake and Sakura. My dad died when I was seven when he was hunting. My mom left shortly after, leaving me to face the District on my own. So far we have gotten by with my hunting and Sakura's herbs that she sells.

I silently slip into the house, trying not to wake them up. Getting the bread out, I pull some dried mint from under a bowl. I get the small lump of cheese Sakura made from her cow, which was given to her because of her leg, which the vet said would never heal. They were going to kill it, but Sakura begged so hard, they gave it to her. I wanted to kill it and get the meat, but Sakura, once again, begged to keep it. So now we were stuck with a skinny cow. I made breakfast, and went over and woke them up.  
"Hey, time to get up. Breakfast." I said, shaking first Drake and then Sakura. At the mention of food, both get up and slip into their Reaping clothes I set out for them.

"Is there any more?" Drake asked.

"Not right now, you know we're going to feast later." I said.

I slip into my Reaping out fit, and was now looking in the mirror. I had on a black tank top, black leather jacket, butterfly necklace, green and silver scarf, and my black boots. I fingered my hair, which is black with red highlights, and then quickly put it up in a ponytail. My blue eyes made it look like I actually was innocent.

"Let's go folks." Sakura said. She's kind of a history nerd. This old house had a bunch of old books, and Sakura would read to us every night.

We walked separate from the crowds, and headed to the square. I would catch a few people looking at us, and whispering. I shrugged them off. I don't want their sympathy. I leave Drake with the 13 year olds, and then Sakura and I head over to the girls' side. I slip under the rope as our escort, Gian, who has rather horrible green hair and an equally ugly suit on, starts to talk.

* * *

Aidou Kuran's POV

"Hey. Lazy head, get up." It was Sarawak, trying and failing, at getting Rory up.

I was getting dressed, and Kagome was asleep.

"Hey, Sara, this is how you do it." I called, walking over to Rory's bed. I threw off his covers, and tickled his back. It worked. He was up and chasing me.

"Cut it out, we need to go eat."I said, laughing. We all headed downstairs as Erik and Christine walked in through the door, each carrying some food. They set it on the table as Sara laid out our feast. We were eating some bread, strawberries, milk and Erik and Christine had brought over some meat for later.

"Mmmmm." I said, looking at the roast Christine had made. "Looks delicious." I reached out and Sara slapped my hand away.

"Later." She said. Erik reached over and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! Cut it out!"I said. My hair is blond, short, and spiky. Right now I'm wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and my black shoes. Oh and the locket too. The t-shirt shows off my muscles, but it shows my scars too. I have scars all over. I've had them since I could remember.

I remember our parents dieing, because they were stealing food. I remember picking up the food and holding it. I remember the sting of the whip as it hit my skin repeatedly. Then I remember waking up in this house, and my siblings looking at me.

I've taken care of them since I was 13. Erik took care of us for the first six years, before he moved out with Christine. He handled our first Reapings. Now I have to handle Rory's first. There's an unspoken rule to the older kids to volunteer for the younger ones. We all head out together, walking with the crowds.

"What if I get picked?" The whisper was for one only and only one heard it.

"Rory Abram Kuran. You will not get picked. You're name's only been in there once." I said.

"Okay." He said. I dropped him off at the twelve year olds, and headed to the back in the eighteen's section.

Our escort has outdone himself this year, with outlandish green hair and a horrible turquoise suit. I stifle a laugh as I watch him draw the girls name. I watch as he walks over to the microphone, thinking about how sixty seven of the slips in the boy's ball has my name on them. Thinking about how the odds are not in my favor.

* * *

"Akiko Namizaki!" Gian reads.

I must go limp, because another eighteen year old is holding me. I stand slowly, and I see Sakura, and I start to cry. Who is going to watch them when I'm gone? Then I am taking small steps up to the stage, trying to get calm. I take deep breaths, and even out my pace, but when I finally get up there, I see David and Sakura, looking up at me. David is struggling against two Peacekeepers, and Sakura is crying silently. My resolve breaks, and that's when I know I'm going to die. I'll be targeted as a weakling, and be one of the first to go.

_"You won't die. You're going to win. " _

A voice says, and I realize it was inside my head. My voice of reason. I decide to listen to it.

* * *

Those sixty-seven slips. The odds were never in my favor. First my parents.

"Aidou Kuran!"

Now me.


	11. District 11's Reaping

_**District 11's Reaping**_

Amy Dragomir's POV

I was stuck. I had climbed into a house and stole some food. But now as I was trying to make it back out, the bag had snagged on a rough edge. I pulled harder. With a loud ripping noise, the bag came free. I checked to make sure the food was still in there. Yup, it was.

I turned to go and found myself face to face with a man with a scraggly beard and really badly needed a bath. I wrinkled my nose.

"You best put that back where you found it miss." He said.

I hugged the bag to my chest.

"You best put that back now. " He said.

I shook my head. I had spent the past four hours wriggling into this crack to get this piece of cheese and this loaf of bread. I have to get it back tom my family. I am the one who takes care of them.

"Put it back. " He said.

I set the bag on the ground.

He nodded. "Run along now." He said.

I jumped. With a high kick and an upper cut, he was out in seconds.

I grabbed the bag and ran.

* * *

Adonis Kuru's POV

I woke early today, in order to get a picking in before I was to head to the Reaping. I had to get another bushel in today or I was toast, and I wouldn't get paid. i hear a whistle from the adjoining trees and realize that it's time to go. I heave the bushel onto my shoulder and head over to the head Peacekeeper on guard. He motioned to the scale and I set it on there, careful not to spill an apple.  
I watched the scale go from ten to fifteen to seventeen... I waited with baited breath. Twenty. I released the breath I was holding.

"Good!" The peacekeeper says.

I hurry off to my house, even though it isn't the desirable place to be. It's run down, with grey outside and a pukey yellow inside. I live with my mom and my two little sisters. My dad died when I was twelve. He killed himself while watching my older brother, Allin, die in the Games at the hands of a very brutal tribute.

I pull on my starchy white shirt and my brown pants. They're getting a little short, so I'm going to need to work even harder than I usually do. I walk downstairs to where my family is waiting. The little girls, twins, were getting ready for lunch.

"Adi! Come get some food!" They cried.

I looked at my mom. She frowned.

"All right, but only a little I have to get going." I said, grabbing a small roll.

I watched them laugh and eat their lunch. They got bread, milk, and some fruit. I smiled, remembering my dad taking me to the orchard when I was little. Then I frowned, thinking of why he died and who got put in a box next to him. Allin and I were fairly close, and I looked up to him.

I even looked up to him when my name was called. When he stepped forward and said the two words I wanted to hear the least: "I volunteer." Even when he walked to the stage. I had run after him. I had reached his leg and tried to pull my brother back from the most vile game alive. I had been carried away from my brother, my confidant, my friend. I remember that I had bitten the peacekeeper and he had dropped me. I had run all the way onto the stage when the victor had to pick me up and carry me inside the Justice Building.

A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away. I would not cry. Not now.

I got up and kissed my mom goodbye.

"Come back, Adi." She said.

"I will Mom, I promise." I said.

She hugged me, and then I went and hugged the girls.

"Please come back for dinner Adi. Please." They begged.

"I will." I said.

* * *

I vaulted over fences and around houses. I skirted the edges of yards. I jumped over a familiar rose bush and ran into my home.

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled.

Within seconds, Marie, Bella, Darius, Jean, Dan, and Eric came from all over the house to get a bit to eat. I had split the food evenly on the table and each of them grabbed theirs. I watched them eat the succulent cheese and actually drooled. I picked up my bread and ate it quickly.

When they were finished, each one pulled out a bag or box and set it on the table.

"Dinner." They proclaimed.  
I smiled.

"Go. Get ready." I said.

They cleared out of there as fast as they came. I headed up to my bedroom and got out my Reaping dress. It's red, knee length, and I pulled out my red flats. Brushing my long black hair and silver highlights into a ponytail, I surveyed the damage. One long red scratch is on my forearm, and a bruise is starting on my calf. I shrug. Whatever it takes to feed them. I slip my charm bracelet on and head out the door.

Soon I am joined by Ricky, and Jeane.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked.

"Jeme has the flu and we each took out three tressae. Now our names have been in there eighty-four times." Jeane said.

"Oh." I said. My name has been in there a little over a hundred times. Back when i was small, I took out one for everyone in the family each year. Seven people I had to take care of when my mom died. I was twelve.

* * *

I headed out, and entered the square with a steady stream of people. I craned my head and noticed more peacekeepers than usual. I also noticed they had guns.

I went and got in my area, with the other sixteen year olds. We nodded at each other, hoping the best with a glance.

I remember that my name has been in there sixty-three times.

* * *

We arrived just as the mayor started her speech about the Dark Days, the rebellion, and so on. I looked at Jeane and rolled my eyes. She laughed.

We turned our attention back to the screen just in time for the escort to call out the girls name.

"Amy Dragomir!" She said cheerfully.

I was 18. I had almost escaped. I was me. I was free.

I was fast.

So I ran.

* * *

I watched the mayor, and the escort, and the girl.

She smiled.

She was standing on the stage, happy to be there. Genuinely happy.

Then the escort was picking the guys' name.

His hand was grabbing at slips.

His feet were moving him across the stage.

His lips were speaking my name.

Wait.

My name.

Me.


	12. District 12's Reaping

**_District 12's Reaping_**

Jennifer Hawk's POV

I awake with a start. My parents, glancing behind me frequently. As if someone was chasing them. Then the figure appears behind us, with what I think is a stick.

It's not.

Two shots ring out in the darkness, and I trip over two things. Horror. I look down, and my parents are taking their last breaths on the ground.

"Keep safe, little one." I hear. Then they're gone, and I turn to look at the figure. It was gone.

Now I live in the orphan's home of District 12. With it's crinkly grey brown wallpaper and fading facade, it's a wonder kids would rather die than live here. Sadly, they die anyway of starvation.

I've been on my own since I was six, learning my skills from watching others. I've gotten pretty decent with knives, axes, and I'm a good runner.

I get dressed in my Reaping outfit, which is a dark blue dress I borrowed from the orphanage. I tie a white ribbon in my hair, and head downstairs to breakfast. I step off the last stair and almost fall flat on my face. Grey, a particularity vicious caretaker, has stuck his foot out so I would trip. I glared at him, and made my way to the kitchen.

I grabbed the last bagel and left the horrid place. I hurry to my favorite tree in the meadow. I like watching the Everdeen's, Katniss and her dad, hunt in the woods. I learn by watching, so I watch and learn and then practice later.

I wait for an hour or so, and then take off for the square. Since It's my first year, I'm a little confused, but I followed the lines and figured it out. I was led to the 12 year-old section right as the mayor started.

"During the Dark Days..." I tried to listen as best as I could, but soon I got bored and got my coin out. It's useless here, because it was from an old country, something called the United States. I flipped it around and around trying to figure it out. I had found it two years ago in a nook of the orphanage. I was delighted by my find, and when I told the caretaker that evening, she slapped me and told me not to lie.

Effie had taken over and I looked up in time to see everyone looking at me. I wondered what I was supposed to do, and then I realized that I had been Reaped. I will probably die. I walked up to the stage like I was walking to my favorite spot in the Meadow. I nodded at Effie and took my place. And waited.

* * *

Antoninus Moore's POV

I awoke in my one roomed house to the sound of my mother's crying. Today was Reaping day. My younger brother, John, is twelve, so this is also extra worry for her. It's his first reaping, and I have 3 more before I cannot be reaped. I'm concerned, so I head over to her to console her.

"Remember. I can still volunteer for him." I said.

"I'll start breakfast. " I heat up the fire, and add my catch from yesterday. A loaf of burnt bread, some squirrel, and a little bit of teressae grain. I have not allowed John to sign up, even though we probably need it. John walks over, smelling food.

'That boy will eat just about anything.' I think. I chuckle, and lift him up.

He's serious.

"I'm worried about you Anton. I'm worried you'll be picked. "

I laugh. "I won't be picked.

I turn quickly to the fire and pull out our breakfast. Our mother has cleaned up and sits down for our meal.

"This is a real feast!" Shouts John. He has never gotten enough food in his life, and he refuses my and mother's food when we slip it to him. I've long since stopped slipping it to him.

"I've set out your clothes, and we're going early, so I can talk to the butcher about work." She says. I smile.

" Make sure he stays with you, mom." I whisper. She nods.

"Go put on your Reaping outfits." She says looking at John. We get dressed rather slowly.

Then, just as slow, we make our way to the square, the place where that dreaded day happened just two years ago. Our dad was begging, and shot a bird. The peacekeepers shot him. He died instantly.

I have been supporting my family ever since. My job is to support them until I no longer can. Next year I'll be going in the mines, working. And soon I'll be free of the worry of the Reaping for me. This year we had barely enough to eat. I hunt, gather, etc. But its not enough. Ever. The only way to get enough is to volunteer. Which I would never do, unless John is picked. Then I would have to win.

Effie has outdone herself this year. She's wearing a horrid yellow dress and her hair is a ghastly putrid orange. Gosh. That Capitol fashion is just plain ugly. If only I could get my hands on that cloth...

The mayor finishes and Effie wastes no time. "Welcome, Welcome. It's time to pick one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 51st Annual Hunger Games!"

She reaches her spindly hand into the bowl, and pulls out a sip of paper. Building suspense, she walks slowly over to the microphone, and unravels the slip.

"Jennifer Hawk!" I see a girl who is only about twelve, look up in surprise. A moment of confusion registers, then she walks to the stage, looking completely fine, like she was going for a walk. I figured she has two days tops. She looks so small.

"On to the boys." Her hand claws around, and it slips just as she picks one up, so she grabbed for another. She walked faster to the microphone this time. Presumably to get out of the heat. It's a miracle she can almost run in those heels. She unravels the slip and says the two words I had never wanted to hear.

"Antoninus Moore!" She calls.

"If only." I think to myself. "If only she hadn't dropped that slip."

* * *

I watched, helpless of my life spinning out of control. At least I'll know who else from home will be coming with me.

"Onto the boys !" Effie says walking over to they guys' ball and plucking a slip from it. On her outrageous heels she totters over to the microphone. "Antoninus Moore!" He was from the Seam, light olive skin, and green eyes. I've seen him a couple of times but really didn't know who he was. I was glad I didn't know him, because it would make it hard to kill him once we were in the arena. He kept his emotions inside, appearing almost bored.

"Shake hands." Effie commands. "Ladies and gentlemen. Let me present the District 12 tributes, Jennifer Hawk, and Antoninus Moore!"


	13. Tribute Parade

**_Tribute Parade_**

Ceasar Filckerman's POV

I straighten my midnight blue suit and look in the mirror. The prep team has done a good job this year. My eyes, lips and eyebrows are dyed dark purple.

I put the finishing touches on my outfit, and head out to the prep area.

"Ceasar! Over here!" Says my Co-host for the Games.

He has on a modest navy suit and brown hair.

"Places!" Yelled someone.

I clapped, and walked onto the stage where we watch the parade.

"Welcome, and Happy 51 st Hunger Games! We have another batch of tributes this year, and the Gamemakers promised to make this year better than last!" I said.

As I finished, District 1 rolled out in their chariot.

"Ah here they come now! The stylists have certainly done a good job this year!" I gush.

District 1 is outfitted in gold that sparkles in the dusk light.

"Here are your District One tributes, Emmae Kaesher and Logan Huntzberger!" I say as they come into the Circle.

"Now for District 2!Ha, that's a good call by the stylists!" My partner says.

District 2 is outfitted in stone color, grey, with a hint of pink.

"Your D2 Tributes, Tay Quinsey, and Mace Trap!" I say as they roll in.

"District 3 next, with Alyssa Ayron and Jasper Song!" We announce.

They're outfitted in black with neon green lines all over them. 'Pretty smart' I think.

"And District 4, the last of the Careers, with Becky Dresden and Levi Alexander! That's a strong bunch." I comment.

They are dressed in turquoise, with little twinkles all over.

"District 5, dressed in yellow, Energy Unil and Ethan Jones!" I said.

"Oh and here's District 6, home to transportation, Kushina Shadowheart and Garret Venil!" He said.

They were decked out in a rather unflattering black, and their chariot was made to look like a hovercraft.

"District 7, with Janice Summers and Mikkael O' Flynn!" I said, spotting the unmistakable trees of the Lumber district.

"Ohhh District 8! Textiles! Dressed as cloth! I give you Emily Carmilla Blaise and Jonathan Maston!" I say. Hmm. Interesting outfits.

"Annnnd District 9, grain, dressed like they are actually wearing a field, Serenity Moon and Nate Shields!" He said.

"Wow! District 10 is dressed as cows! Uh oh, someone's stylist is gonna get it!" I said. Down below Akiko Namizaki and Aidou Kuran, were glaring, not even bothering to look happy.

"OOOhh! District 11 with Amy Dragomir and Adonis Kuru in farmer's outfits! That's cute." I said.

"Aannnd wrapping it up, District 12's very own, Jennifer Hawk and Antoninus Moore, in the ever popular black coal! Oh their stylists did it well, with glittering black dress!" I say.

"Thank you for tuning in to the Tribute Parade of the 51st Hunger Games!" I say, wrapping it up.


	14. Training

_**Training**_

Graham Kelly 's POV

I was watching the training with much interest. Most of the tributes had plenty of promise, and I practically wanted to see how they acted. If I wanted to make the Games better than last year, I have to start with the tributes and work my way up.

Of course, the arena is already built, but I can still add to it. I have to please Snow.

It is rumored you get a life in the Districts if you fail. But nobody knows. We don't get information from the Districts unless it's a new batch of tributes or the Victor returning home.

Anyway, this year the tributes are really skilled. The Careers are strong, promising as always. The other districts actually look like they might have a chance this year with so many volunteers.

Being the Head Gamemaker, everything has to be right, like a well placed chess match. I've been concentrating on everything from the Reapings to the Parade. In fact, I am pretty sure the Arena I have designed will do just well.

I lean forward as the first of the tributes come in for their private sessions.

Its the District one girl, Emmae Kaesher, and she heads directly to the spears. She positions herself and throws the first one.

She hits the middle of the dummy's heart.

I write down spear on the pad.

She sprints across the room and flips. A few gamemakers clap politely. I nod.

She leaves, and now its the boy, Logan Huntzberger. He sword fights with a trainer. I write down sword. That one's bound to get us some good footage.

District Two. The girl, Tay Quinsey, is good with a dagger. The boy, Mace Trap, is true to his name. He sets a trap so intricate that his prey will have trouble getting away.

I'm smiling by the time District 3 comes in.

The girl, Alyssa Ayron, is good with a spear too. Good. The boy, Jasper Song, is good at martial arts and is good at gymnastics.

This is just getting better and better.

District 4. The girl, Becky Dresden, can't walk very well. The boy, Levi Alexander, though, can run. He's smart too with that trident.

District 5's girl Energy Unil. She's okay at the stuff she does. The boy, Ethan Jones, though, caused quite a stir, seeing as he's a Victor's kid. He's pretty well rounded, particularly good with a knife.

District 6. The girl, Kushina Shadowheart, is really, really good at running. I place her in the top 8. The boy, Garret Venil, is strong, and he's smart, which will do him good. He's also good with tools.

Ahh, District 7. The girl, Janice Summers, is super good with a knife and is super good at running too. I put her in the top 4. The boy, Mikkael O' Flynn, is good with an axe, he's strong, and he can run pretty decently too.

District 8 has actually come up with decent tributes this year. Emily Carmilla Blaise, is a runner. She's good with plants too. Jonathan Maston, however, looks deadly with that spear, he's strong too. He might just win this.

District 9 has a rather unusual bunch this year. Serenity Moon, looks strong and deadly, but she has no particular skill. Nate Shields, however, is strong. He can also use a scythe. Really well.

District 10 has an okay pick this year. Akiko Namizaki, looks good with that knife and dagger. Aidou Kuran looks too thin for his height, but he can use an axe well. Good.

District 11 pulled some interesting tributes. Amy Dragomir, can climb. She almost reached the ceiling! Adonis Kuru, is really smart, and really strong.

Ohh. District 12. Usually they have weaklings. Jennifer Hawk can use a knife and an axe with deadly skill. Antoninus Moore, wields the spear with too much accuracy for a miner.

I write down what I want in the Arena. I lean forward and listen to what the other Gamemakers have been saying.

"No. I think that she should get a ten." One of them said.

"We're going to give Garret the list and he'll finalize it." Another one said, handing me the list of their scorings.

I look them over.

* * *

Ceasar's POV

"Welcome! Tonight we have the training scores for each of the tributes!" I say.

I glance at the list.

"Starting with District One, Emmae Kaesher, with a score of 11! Logan Huntzberger, with a score of 11!

District Two, Tay Quinsey, with a score of 10! Mace Trap, with a score of 11!

District Three, Alyssa Ayron, with a 11 also! Pulling good scores this year! Jasper Song with 10!

District Four, Becky Dresden, with a 5! Levi Alexander, with a 10!

District Five, Energy Unil, with a 9! Ethan Jones, with a 10!

District Six, Kushina Shadowheart, with an 8! Garret Venil, with an 8 also!

District Seven, Janice Summers, with a 9! Mikkael O' Flynn, with a 10!

District Eight, Emily Carmilla Blaise with a 7! Jonathan Maston, with a 9!

District Nine, Serenity Moon, with a 6! Nate Shields, with a 7!

District Ten, Akiko Namizaki, with a 7 too! Aidou Kuran with an 8!

District Eleven, Amy Dragomir, with an 11! Adonis Kuru, with a 10!

And to wrap it all up, District Twelve, Jennifer Hawk with an 11! And Antoninus Moore, with an 11!"


	15. Interviewing the First Three

Caesar Filckerman's POV

I fiddled with my wig. The Interviews are tonight, and I need to look good for tonight.

"Caesar! Are you ready? You go on in ten!" A director yelled from behind a curtain.

"Yeah! Just a second!" I yelled back. Finishing the touches on my makeup, my prep team walked me over to my spot.

"You look handsome Caesar!" They trilled.

I nodded. "My microphone?" I asked.

One was clipped to my ear.

"Testing?" I whispered.

My voice boomed out of the speakers.

"Turn it down!" Someone yelled.

"Testing?" I said.

My voice , somewhat louder, came out of the speakers.

"Perfect! Caesar, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Go!" Someone else yelled.

I strolled onto the stage with a broad grin on my face. I enjoy moderating the Interviews.

"WELCOME! THIS YEAR'S TRIBUTES HAVE STUNNED US ALL WITH THEIR HIGH SCORES AND THEIR OUTFITS FOR THE PARADE. LETS HEAR WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE GAMES." I practically yell amidst the screaming of the Capitol citizens.

"Up first, Emmae Kaesher, from District 1!" I say as she walks onto the stage. She's dressed in a light green silk dress and has her hair pinned elaborately on her head.

"So Emmae, how are you feeling going into the games?" I ask.

"Well Caesar, I'm not sure, I'm confident that I'm going to win." She says with a smile.

"Oh well how do you feel about leaving your family?" I ask.

"I needed to leave them, and I desperately they understand why I did it." She replies, somewhat sadly.

"Well I'm sure that you will get back to them safely and then you can explain it." I say kindly.

She smiles as the ringer goes off.

"Everyone, Emmae Kaesher, from District one!" I say.

* * *

"Logan Huntzberger!" I say as she walks out.

"So Logan, I heard that you are a Victor's child." I say casually.

"Yes. My father won the Twenty-Fifth Hunger Games." He says.

I whistled. "Ah so you grew up with the games being a part of your life then?" I ask.

"Yes. My brother, Alexander, died in the Games last year. I have seen my father's tape more times than I remember. " He says.

"Well, times up! Let's hear it for Logan Huntzberger, District one!" I say.

* * *

"For District Two, Tay Quinsey!" I say as she walks onto the stage.

"Nice to meet you Caesar." She says before sitting down.

"Nice to meet you Tay. Now, do you have anything you want to say to anyone out there?" I prompt her.

"Well, to my family, I just want to say I will come back to you. To the Capitol, you are looking at the 51st Hunger Games Victor!" She shouts the last part, and a roar goes up from the crowd.

I nod. "Do you have any comments on the other tributes?" I say.

"I'm not allowed to say that just yet. You know that." She says jokingly.

"Well times up. Tay Quinsey for District Two!" I say.

* * *

"Now for Mace Trap, the male tribute for District Two!" I exclaim as he walks onstage.

"So Mace, I think I speak for everyone when I ask this, How exactly did you pull off that eleven?" I ask.

"Well Caesar, I'm not at liberty to tell you, but you'll find out pretty fast." He says with a wink.

"Well then, how about you tell us about your family back home?" I ask.

His face falls. "It's just me and my father. He's okay I guess." He says.

The bell goes off, signaling the end of his time.

"Let's hear it for Mace Trap, District Two!" I say.

* * *

"Now up, District Three! Alyssa Ayron!" I say as she glides onstage.

"Alyssa! How are you?" I ask.

"Fine, thank you. How are you Caesar?" She asks.

"Better now that you asked." I grinned. "Alyssa, how do you like the Capitol?"

"There's a lot of food." She says blushing.

"That there is. What is your favorite dish?" I ask.

"Well I kinda like the dark bird in the brown sauce. " She says.

"Ohh. I know the stuff. The turkey, It's delicious!" I say.

Somewhere in the back, a bell rings.

"Everyone give a hand for Alyssa!" I say as she leaves the stage.

* * *

"Jasper Song for District 3!" I say as he comes on stage.

"Hello Caesar." He says, shaking my hand.

"Why, nice to meet you Jasper. How are you doing?" I ask.

"Okay I guess. I miss my family." He admits. "But I will be going back to them." He says triumphantly.

I look at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry you miss your family. But you have a good chance of getting back to them soon."

The bell rings. "Well, that's it for District Three! Let's take a break and come back for Districts Four through Six!" I say.


	16. Four, Five and Six

Interviewing Four, Five, and Six

Caesar's POV:

"All right, Caesar, you are a go in three, two, one..." Seneca Crane talks through the earpiece. But I'm not listening. Already, I'm turning towards the crowd, the cameras, turning on my brilliant smile.

"Welcome back! As you know, we only got through the first three districts, but I hope to finish them today! So, starting with District 4, I give you the lovely Becky Dresden!"

I notice she limps onto the stage, as if she was injured in her past. She looks kind, though.

"Hi Becky! So, this year you volunteered? May I ask why?" I said.

"Hi Caesar. Yes, I volunteered. I wanted a change from my old life." She said.

"If you win, what would you like to do?"

"Well, I guess I'd get myself a new house, and work on painting."

"Ooh. Well then, I wish the best of luck to you! Ladies and gentlemen, Becky Dresden!"

* * *

"Let's welcome the strong, Levi Alexander!"

"Hullo Caesar!" He says as we shake hands.

"Why, Levi, what a handsome young lad you are! Are you ready for the Game?"

"Ha-ha. Yes, Caesar, I am. I'm quick and strong, and I'm smarter than the rest of them if you know what I mean." He winks at the crowd.

"Well Levi, I can tell you're in for a running this time. Good luck!"

* * *

"Now, from District 5, the lovely Energy Unil!"

"Wow Energy, a 9! I'm impressed! What did you do to win that score?"

"You know I'm not allowed to tell you Caesar. If I could, I would."

"Oooh. So a good girl then?"

"Hardly, Caesar, Hardly one at all."

"Ladies and Gents, She's a bad one! I'd wager for her!"

* * *

"And next up, Ethan Jones!"

"Hello Caesar."

"Hello Ethan. Now, do you plan on winning?"

"Yes. I've got some big shoes to fill."

"So I take it your dad is here too?"

"Yes."

"It's a shame. I remember his game like it was yesterday. You look just like him. I hope you do as well as he did!"

* * *

"Next up, District 6, Kushina Shadowheart!"

"Hi Kushina. What a lovely lady you are!"

"Hi Caesar. Thank you, my stylist made it. I just love the fabric. It's so soft."

"I do too. In fact, my suits made out of the same material. So, I take it you are pretty smart?"

"Yes. I've been using my brain so I don't starve. My parents died, you see."

"Oh. That's too bad. Its rotten luck."

"Yes. It its."

Somewhere, a bell chimes, cueing me.

"Yes. Ladies and Gentlemen, Kushina Shadowheart!

* * *

"Garret Venil, you are up!"

"Hello Caesar."

"Hello. So, how do you feel about being here? Liking the Capitol?"

"Well, at first I missed my home, but I like the food and the beautiful views."

"Yeah, me too. Especially the food. But the views too. Do you look forward to the Game?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get in there." He's lying. I'm pretty good at judging who's lying, and its definitely him.

"Well, by the looks of your score, I think you might have a good chance! Good luck to you Garret!"


	17. Seven, Eight, and Nine

Interviewing Seven, Eight, And Nine

Caesar's POV:

"All right, Caesar, you are a go in three, two, one..." Seneca Crane talks through the earpiece. But I'm not listening. Already, I'm turning towards the crowd, the cameras, turning on my brilliant smile.

"Welcome back! As you know, we only got through the first six, but I hope to finish them today! So, starting with District 7, I give you the lovely Janice Summers!"

"Hello, Caesar. Nice to meet you." She says, shaking my hand.

"You too Janice. So, what did you do to get that 9?" I ask turning towards her.

"Caesar. You know I can't tell you that."

I smile."Yeah, but it never hurts to try. So tell me Janice, is there anyone waiting for you when you win?"

She shakes her head. "No. I have lived alone all my life. I have never even met my dad, and my mom is dead."

I frown. "That's too bad. Do you have a guy?"

"No. But someday."

Senaca Crane pipes up in my ear.

"Thanks Janice. Ladies and Gentlemen, Janice Summers!"

* * *

"Let's welcome Mikkael O' Flynn !"

"Hey Caesar!" He says as we shake hands.

"Well, Mikkael, you pulled a high score in training. Is there anything you want to say about it?"

He laughs. "Yeah. I guess I surprised myself, earning a ten, but then again, I have been working in the forests for a while, so I'm pretty strong."

"Well, you ought to be, cutting all those trees down. Did you like it there?"

His smile fades quickly. "Yeah. The forest is just so peaceful, and to hear all it has to offer is just... beautiful."

I pause. "I can just imagine it now. All of nature, surrounding you. It's something."

He nods."It really is isn't. I guess I'm lucky to grow up there."

"And you are. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mikkael O' Flynn!"

* * *

"Now, from District 8, the Emily Carmilla Blaise!"

"Nice to meet you Caesar." She says as she walks out.

"You too Emily. I like your dress. It's beautiful."

"Thanks Caesar. I like it too. I've never had anything like it."

I sigh. "Yes, most of you girls out there don't get to wear pretty dresses. Say, If you win, you could have a ton of pretty dresses to wear."

She smiles. "I would like that. It'd be a nice change."

"So, Emily, do you have any family?"

Tears swim in her eyes. "Yeah. I have my mom and dad. I really want to win for them. They deserve it."

"You deserve it too. Ladies and Gentlemen, Emily Carmilla Blaise!"

* * *

"And next up, Jonathan Maston!"

"Hello Caesar."

"Hello Jonathon. How are you?"

"Fine. I just want it to all be over so I can get back to my dad."

"Your dad?" I ask.

"Yes. He took a fall in the factory and he's hurt right now."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry." I say.

He nods. "Yep. It is."

"Move it along Caesar." Senaca says in my ear.

"Well thanks Jonathan. I hope you win. Ladies and Gentlemen, Jonathan Maston!"

* * *

"Next up, District 9, Serenity Moon's!"

"Why, Hello Serenity. "

"Hi Caesar. It's good to meet you."

"As is you. You look lovely tonight."

"Why thank you. My sylist let me pick the fabric. I just love it, its so soft. I wish my sisters could feel this."

"Well, if you win, then you can get back to them."

She just nods.

"What made you act like that at the Reaping?"

She frowned, not expecting that question. "I guess I thought that if I got away, I wouldn't have to play. But I was wrong."

"That makes sense. You were pretty fast."

"Yeah. I am. It's cool isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Ladies and Gentlemen, Serenity Moon!

* * *

"Nate Shields, you are up!"

"Hello Caesar."

"Hello. So, how do you feel about being here? Liking the Capitol?"

"Well, I miss my brothers. But I do like the food."

"Yeah, me too. The food is just delicious here. How old are your brothers?"

"They're twins, both 12. Its's their first Reaping."

"And you got picked. That's rotten luck."

He nods. "Yeah. It is. I just hope I can win, so I can get back to them."

"I wish you the best of luck with that. Ladies and Gentlemen, Nate Shields!"

He walks off the stage and I turn towards the audience.

"It's a shame that we have to conclude tonight's broadcast, I was looking forward to meeting the rest of the tributes. But goodnight, and Happy Hunger Games!"


	18. Wrapping It Up Ten, Eleven,and Twelve

Interviewing Ten, Eleven and Twelve

Caesar's POV:

"All right, Caesar, you are a go in three, two, one..." Seneca Crane talks through the earpiece. But I'm not listening. Already, I'm turning back towards the crowd, the cameras, turning on my brilliant smile.

"Welcome back! As you know, we've only got three more Districts to go! So, starting with District 10, I give you the beauty,Akiko Namizaki."

"Hello, Caesar. Nice to meet you." She says, shaking my hand.

"Hello Akiko. Well, Akiko, I love you're name. How did you get it?" I ask turning towards her.

"Caesar. That's a mystery to me."I smile."Why is it a mystery?" I ask, leaning forward.

She shakes her head. "I have no idea. I haven't asked."

"Well, Since you don't know, I'll ask you another question. How do you like it here?" I say, turning to the crowd.

She smiles. "I like the food. It always seems we don't have enough to eat. " She say.

I frown. "That's too bad. I'll tell you what: go out there, and win this thing and you can have anything you want to eat! Thanks Akiko!"

* * *

"Let's welcome forward, Aidou Kuran!"

"Hey Caesar!" He says as we shake hands.

"Well, Aidou, you looked pretty surprised at the reaping. Is there anything you want to say about it?"

He looks at me."Well, my parents were killed when they couldn't get enough food for my family." His smile fades quickly. "I was beaten when I picked up the food they dropped. I didn't know any better. Now I care for my family. None of them should have to go through with that. "

I pause. "I agree. They should get more food. Don't you think? " I call out to the crowd.

He nods."It really is isn't fair. I guess I'm lucky to have my family."

I glance at him. "Do you want to tell us about them?" The crowd roars it's approval.

He frowns. "Not really. Thinking of them makes me homesick."

"And you are. Ladies and Gentlemen, Aidou Kuran!"

* * *

"Now, from District 8, Amy Dragomir!"

"Nice to meet you Caesar." She says as she appears.

"You too Amy. I quite like your dress. You look beautiful in it. Doesn't she?" I say and turn to the crowd. They roar back. Sometimes that's the only thing you hear when I ask them questions. Like a beast. Sometimes I wonder what we are to the Districts.

"Thanks Caesar. I like it alot. I've never seen anything like it. Even if I had, I wouldn't have been able to afford it." She says.

I sigh. "Yes, most of you girls out there don't get alot of pretty clothes. Such a shame to all your pretty faces."

She smiles. "I know. I would love to see one of my sisters in a dress. " She says wistfully.

"How big is your family?" I ask tentitvly.

Tears threaten to spill over. " Pretty big. I lost my mum when I was little. I've been raising them ever since. I really want to win for them. They deserve it."

"You deserve it too. Now tell me. Why did you run?" I ask. The crowd gets so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"I ran because-" She sniffs. "I ran because I need to be there for them. They need me. And I can't afford to leave them."

"You'll come back. I'm sure of it. Ladies and Gentlemen, Amy Dragomir!"

* * *

"Now let's welcome her partner, Adonis Kuru!" I say.

He smiles as he walks out onto the stage, looking pretty good in his suit.

"Hi Ceasar, nice to meet you." He says, holding out his hand. I take it.

"Nice to meet you too Adonis. Now tell me, how was it like back home?" I say, looking at him.

There's a sharp intake of breath, and then a pause.

"My brother and father are both dead. I live with my sisters and my mum. It's hard work putting enough food on the table for them. But I do it. And I will do this. For them. For my brother and dad. I will win for them." He's shouting, yelling at the cameras.

"I bet you will. You've got some spunk to you. I hope you do win, Adonis. " I say.

"Me too. Me too. " He mutters, sitting down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Adonis Kuru of District Eleven!"

* * *

"Well, on to our last, final district. Welcome, Jennifer Hawk!" I say, smiling for real this time.

"Hello Ceasar. It's good to be here." She says, sitting down.

"Wow, that's one I've never heard before. Well I guess it is good to live in the Capitol, isn't it?" I say. The crowd roars again.

"Yeah. The food is absoultly delicious." She says.

I smile." Yeah. I know quite a bit about that." He winks.

She laughs. "I've never seen this much food in my life."

I frown. "That's too bad. So, do you have anyone back home?"

This time it's her turn to frown. "I did. My parents died a long time ago."

"That's too bad. Where did you live?" I ask.

"At the orphanage. Belive me, it's not all it's cracked up to be." With that she laughs, and I laugh along to her ovbious inside joke.

"Wow. That's deep. Well, I take it you will do some good to it in the future. Ladies, Gentlemen, Jennifer Hawk!"

* * *

"Let's welcome the hunk, Antoninus Moore!" I say, and the crowd roars, louder than ever.

He's blushing as he comes out, but he gets over it. "Hello Ceasar. What's up?"

I laugh. "That's not what you're here for Antoninus. I'm the one asking the questions here young man."

He smiles. "Ya, well someone's got to ask you a question once in a while right? Does asking the questions get boring?"

I shake my head. "Young man, I live to ask questions. And I've got a few for you. Like, how was 12? How'd you get that score?"

He holds out his hands. "You got me. And 12 was my home, so yeah it was nice while it lasted. And you know I can't tell you that." He laughs. "But you can tell us how you got your look this year, can't you?"

The crowd roars at that. I go red. (Well, as red as I can go.)

"Nope. That's classified. And soon it'll be history. How do you think you'll fare in the Games?" I ask, playing in.

"Doubting me? Wow, thanks for that vote of faith. And I think I'll fare nicer than you." He says standing.

The crowd laughs again.

"Well. Thanks Antoninus." I say. "And that about wraps up the Interviews. The next time you see me, I'll be commenting on the Games. Goodnight everyone!"


	19. The Games Begin

_**The Games**_

**Garret Venil's POV:**

I stood, not ready for what I was about to see. The Games have always frightened me, even when I was a child. I never asked for this, but yet here I am. I never got the chance to tell him, I was too shy to even admit it to him. My parents are heartbroken, and I know, with absoulute certainy that this, these horrid games, are not God's will. I look around me and to my left, stands an impressive amount of evergreens. The cornicopia stands on the edge of a rocky beach and I realize that I might actually have an advantage: half of the tributes are in the water, and nearly eight of them look like they don't know how to swim. I smile grimly.

_'Thou shall not kill'_ One of the Commandments.

I know I won't kill anyone, but if I can get a pack and run, I might have a chance. I glance to my left, and there's a girl that looks more nervous about the water than the games. To my right is a boy who keeps shaking his head. I have no clue what he's doing, but it must have some effect on him, because he doesn't look as scared as the girl does. I scan the arena once more, uncertian of my plan, but I have no choice. I finger the dark cord as the countdown begins.

* * *

**Amy Dragomir's POV**

The first thing I see when I'm lifted by the tube is the water. Half of us are in the water. Including me. Now, usually I would be fine with water, but ever since an unfortunate incident I had a year ago, I'm terrified. I have always escaped going into water if I had to. But not now. This is cruel. And there's nothing that could have prepared me for this. I had hoped that it would be anything but water. But it is. And it scares me as soon as I see the light reflected off of it. The waves shimmer, taunting me. I shiver. Like it or not, I'm going to have to get in it to survive. And I've always had a nack for surviving.

I check out my surroundings, and there's a boy on my left doing the same. I can see the Cornicopia, glimmering in the distance. I can see and island, and that's a good sign. I relax, knowing that once I make it to the land, I'll be fine. I need to hide once I do. I have to make it out alive. Not just for me, but for them.

* * *

**Tay Quinsey's POV**

I smirk. Excellent. Dispite the fact that the other tributes got high scores, I'm not worried. I will win this year. I'm going to be a victor. I spot Mace from a distance and grin. He's tough, I have to hand him that. But I'm not going to let him win. This win is mine. My parents already know this, and it's time Panem knows it as well. I notice a glimmer and I notice how the stuff is piled around the Cornicopia. Good. I'll be able to get a few idiots who try to get the supplies that were meant for us. I smile, excited to get this going. I really want to win this. I know this is my destiny. I crouch, ready to dive. I'm concentrating on the gold numbers, counting down towards the beginning of the most memorable Games that they'll ever see. Mine.

* * *

**Jasper Song's POV:**

My blood's been cold since I was called for the Games. Since I saw _her_ get called for the games. I tried, and failed, countless times. I was never a guy that could admit his feeling easy. I talked to her a bit on the train, and I have a feeling she actually likes me back. I spoke with her, last night, and when I told her, she reached over and took my hand.

_"Oh, Jasper. I thought you knew. I-" She said. _

_"You- you like me too?" I stutterd. _

_Even in the twilight, I could see her nod. She rached over and took my hand, tracing little circles. My heart soared. _

_"Yeah. Ever since-" She shook her head. "It's best we don't do anything risky tomorrow. Meet you at the Cornicopia?" She winked. _

_I smiled. "Yeah. I'll be there." _

Now all I have to do is run across the beach, and climb onto the Cornicopia. I should be able to drop down from the top, and hopefully I'll see her there. Based on our truce we made, we'll both be safe. We are Careers now. We rule this arena.

Except I plan to leave them with her, as soon as I can. I'll slit their throats and take off into the night. She will be the winner, not me.

* * *

**Emmae Kaesher's POV**

The moment I stepped onto my plate, I dreaded the ride that would carry me to my death. Even though I've trained for stuff like this, my hands can't stop shaking as the tube carries me to the arena. The waves shimmer, and for a second, I'm okay. But then the plate clicks and I know. I am no longer safe. Everyone around me screams danger. I know where I'm going first. The Cornicopia. All of us have decided to meet there, and we've decided to kill anyone who's not with us. I personally know that as soon as I get there, I will become who I trained to be. And it scares me. Every day. I look around me and see the island, the water, and the Cornicopia. And the numbers, counting down the seconds to when this whole thing begins.

I feel the need, especially now, to win. I focus on the numbers, and let myself prepare for what I know will be the most trying time of my life.

* * *

**Seneca Crane's POV**

I grin. This is my first year, and my arena is amazing. The last Head Gamemaker- dissapeared- after Haymitch won. I shiver. That's not good. That means if I don't make the Games good, I'll dissapear too. But I'm not afraid. My arena has plenty of tricks and I've got a arsenal of controls. I will make this game one they will not forget.

I head over to my station, the one above the rest, as the timer hits ten. My hand hovers over the button on my right, the one that begins the Games.

_8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

There is no indecision. I slam my hand down on the yellow button, and the Game begins.


End file.
